Ninja Binge or Shinobi Puppies
Ninja Binge or Shinobi Puppies is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and CartoonLover. Premise After watching a ninja with supernatural techniques on a Japanese cartoon, Bright Eyes becomes obsessed with being a shinobi, starting a fad in the pound. As Diablo plans to capture the heroes, the Pound Puppies and friends must use their ninja skills to foil Diablo's plans. Plot Part One (Bright Eyes in her doghouse watching a Japanese cartoon with Whopper and Igor.) TV: And now, back to My Dad, The Ninja. Whopper: This is an interesting TV show. Bright Eyes: Right. (goes into a stance and kicks upward.) Igor: Whoa! Easy, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Oh. Right. Heh. I wouldn't want to break anything. (Gordon enters.) Gordon: Hey, guys. What are you watching? Huh? He wrapping a ball of paper? Whopper: He's making a clay bomb. That's what ninja do. including techniques like Shurikens, Makibishi, Origami, smoke bombs, making copies, running on water, and shapeshifting. Gordon: Shurikens? Igor: Makibishi? Both: Origami? Gordon: What's a shuriken? Whopper: Well, a shuriken is a throwing star. Igor: And what's all that talk about Makibishi and Origami? Bright Eyes: Makibishi is Japanese for Iron spikes. They're small as hornets, but they are very, very sharp. Whopper: Yeah, and Origami is like folding up paper is make art. Gordon and Igor: (Realizing) Oh. Igor: Hey! Let's go outside and reenact a scene from My Dad, the Ninja! (Later, Cooler and Jewel are playing football. Nose Marie and Tony are watching.) Tony: Your daughter's a good football player and she's not even seven dog years old. Nose Marie: Well, she learned it from Cooler. (They hear commotion and Cooler and Jewel stop playing.) Jewel: What was that, dad? Cooler: I don't know. We'd better check it out. (Tony, Nose Marie, Cooler, and Jewel then see Bright Eyes, Whopper, Gordon, in Ninja Suits and imitating Ninja techniques.) Jewel: What are they doing, dad? Cooler: Wish I knew. (to the others) Hey! What are you doing? That's dangerous! Tony: Yeah! You'll get yourselves hurt! Igor: Huh? Hey! String of the Silkworm! (sprays Cooler with Silly String as Bright Eyes throws foam shurikens at Tony and Tony jumps out of the way.) Tony: Now, what in the world are you pups doing?! You're gonna kill somebody with those things! Igor: Hey, calm yourself, Tony. We're playing Ninja. Tony: Don't you know you could hurt someone?! You could poke somebody's eyes out with those shurikens! (Jewel picks up one of the foam shurikens and squeezes it.) Jewel: Uncle Tony, they're only made of foam. Besides, no one got hurt. Cooler: Well, that's what counts. Whopper: Yeah! Listen to Jewel. Tony: I'm sorry, pups. I didn't know. Igor: (to Tony) Dorotabo! Tony: Do-ro-say-what? Igor: You will not haunt Our Fields and Rice Paddies any more! prepare for your defeat at the hands of the Cat-hearted Ninja! (Igor strikes a pose.) Tony: Now what sense does that make? Whopper: (To the viewers) For those of you who don't know what Dorotabo is, It is an evil spirit who haunts Japan's Fields and Rice Paddies. Tony: That doesn't answer My question. Bright Eyes: It couldn't be helped. He's been that way since he saw "My Dad, the Ninja". Tony: Oh. I see. No wonder why you dressed up like ninjas. (Gamma immediately appears with a rescued puppy, startling everyone else. He gently puts the puppy down.) Gamma: Hello again. I just rescued a stray puppy. She has no owner. Igor: Hi, Gamma-San. Gamma: (Looking at Igor's suit) Now, what's with get-up? Halloween isn't here yet. Igor: Right! (uses a smoke bomb and disappears in the smoke.) (Everyone looks around for Igor.) Bright Eyes: Where's Iggy? (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye and spots Igor hiding under a fake rock. He looks under the rock and sees Igor.) Igor: Aw! That's not fair. Gamma: Technically, a ninja is more than using second-rate toys or disappearing. I can disappear on my own without a smoke bomb. Watch. (Gamma disappears.) Igor: Where did Mr. Gamma go? (Gamma appears behind Igor.) Gamma: Boo. (Igor is startled.) Igor: Don't do that! (karate chops at Gamma's leg, but hurts His paw.) Ow... Rest in Peace! (makes a pose as Gamma laughs.) Gamma: Also, can a real ninja do this? (Gamma turns his head towards the sky and breathes fire and ice. Everyone else(except Igor) is amazed and applauds.) Igor: OK. Now, you're just showing off. Besides, electronics didn't exist in the Ninja Ages. So, technically, Gamma cheated with technological advantages! (Gamma laughs again and gently pats Igor on the head.) Gamma: Don't be jealous, Igor. Actually, I disappeared on my own thanks to Puppy Power. Anyway, like I said, being a ninja is more than using second-rate toys or using smoke bombs to disappear. Igor: Second-rate? (Igor snorts steam out of His nose. Gamma puts his hand on Igor's shoulder.) Gamma: The qualifications of being a ninja is ingenuity, strength, and stealth. That is what a ninja is all about. Well, I have to go save another stray puppy or kitten. If you ever need my help again, let me know and I'll do the rest. Goodbye. (Gamma disappears again.) Igor: I'll show him who's second-rate the next time he returns to the pound... Bright Eyes: Oh, come now, Iggy. Don't be jealous of Mr. Gamma. Let's keep playing. Igor: Well... I guess you're right, Bright Eyes. (Tony thinks for a while.) Tony: You know... I could get in on this ninja stuff too. (To Igor) Hey, Igor. What time does My Dad, the Ninja air? (Igor checks his watch) Igor: It usually airs at 3:00pm. Tony: (To Cooler) Hey, Cooler. You don't mind watching that show with me, do you? Cooler: Well, why not? (To Nose Marie) What do you think, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: I guess so, Cooler honey. (Later, Tony, Nose Marie, Cooler, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Beauregard, and Carrie are watching My Dad, the Ninja.) Beauregard: How did he summon a fire-breathing frog, daddy? Cooler: I think because he called out some magic words. (Tony is writing notes.) Tony: Hmm... (Vigor enters.) Tony: Hey, Vigor. What kind of weapons do ninjas use? Vigor: Ninjas use Kunai, Exploding Tags, Shurikens, Caltrops, et cetera. Tony: Oh. (Tony jots it down on his notepad.) Vigor: What are you doing, Tony? Tony: I'm writing down notes. This is a very interesting anime. (Tony gets up and imitates a stunt.) Tony: Is this how they did it on TV? Cooler: I think so. Tony: Hey, Cooler, maybe we should go out back and practice. Cooler: Do you think so? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor